


Tony Sucks- The Tragic Death Of Coffee Table

by ali123l



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Humor, Other, au where air conditioning doesn't exist and ceiling fans are cool, coffee table dies im so sorry i cant believe i kill of this amazing character, domestic ?, heat wave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali123l/pseuds/ali123l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers meet an entirely new enemy, one that can't be defeated, the heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Sucks- The Tragic Death Of Coffee Table

It was hot. Like unbelievably hot. Like so hot that Steve and Bucky weren't touching but lying on the ground, apart, groaning like old men tend to do. The heat seemed to melt away all of the oxygen and make the air lazy.  

Natasha was sitting on the couch, legs crossed, watching tv, not a single drop of sweat on her body, how this feat was possible is unknown to this day. Tony said it's Natasha Magic.

Sam Wilson was flying around because 'whooshing through the air is the best way to cool off'. When Tony agreed with him Sam called him 'tin-cage man' and jumped out of a window.

Bruce was meditating. He claimed that if you focus hard enough and then imagine ice you get physically cooler, Jarvis who monitored his body temperature later confirmed this and Bruce replied "well the sky is blue, Tony sucks and I'm always right."

Thor just left after feeling the heat.

Clint was chilling, literally and figuratively, on a large ceiling fan courtesy of Tony Stark, who when commissioned with the feat of making a ceiling fan strong enough to hold up an adult man, sighed so hard Thor heard him all the way in Asgard.

"I'M TOO HOT!!!!!"

The mistake of making this exclamation was Clint's. It was like slow motion. The giant windows on the north-east wall opened and in flew Tony in his suit and crashed into the coffee table. Natasha didn't even flinch, Steve and Bucky only groaned louder and Clint fell off of his ceiling fan and onto Tony.

And Tony? Tony shouted "HOT DAMN!!!"

That's when Pepper walked in, in all of her amazingly composed glory, radiant and beautiful. Her hair pulled back into an elegant ponytail. She looked around, sighed and sat down next to Natasha.

"Any good movies?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ft. Bruno Mars


End file.
